<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Snow by etlux_noruway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732733">Golden Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlux_noruway/pseuds/etlux_noruway'>etlux_noruway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, changyoon just there third wheeling, manager seungjun, minkyun will appear next if this get part 2, on team band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlux_noruway/pseuds/etlux_noruway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin can't hide the things he likes, except for one thing<br/>Seungjun never remember what happened every time he gets drunk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin &amp; Lee Seungjun | J-Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thanks to the golden snow who always appears on hello fuse!<br/>apologize for any grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, it's snowing!"</p><p>"Liar..."</p><p>Seungjun glared back in annoyance. The receiver of his infamous laser-sharp gaze froze with half eaten pasta hanging from his mouth. Hyojin slowly eat it while waiting for his friend’s gaze softened before finally heading for the window. His eyes instantly stared at the white snowflakes that fell from the sky like shaved ice. If they weren't on the fourth floor he would have jumped out of the window and felt the chill of the snow on his bare skin. His mouth incessantly uttered admiration and his eyes were rounded full of interest.</p><p>Unlike his easily impressed friend, to Seungjun, Hyojin’s reaction looked more attractive than the first snow. He always ready to record this particular moments with his phone camera. It’s cute that this nerd boy doesn’t have ability to hide the things he likes; snow, rain, spring, sky and everything space related, superhero marvel, Jordan shoes, and especially food.</p><p>Talking about food, after their shift ends they had a plan to eat udon at the stall near the hospital. Today's first snowfall, it just the perfect time to sip the hot broth—at least that's what Hyojin might be thinking. Just by the thought of it made Seungjun chuckles</p><p>"Look at your mouth, wow, my fist can get in ... ah!" Seungjun grimaced when he felt the rabbit's front teeth pierced his knuckles. Followed by a quick sorry as he pulled his phone out of Hyojin’s reach, afraid for another war to break if the older found that special folder containing what’s he has accumulated since knowing Hyojin for five years.</p><p>Was it spring? His memory is a little blurry.</p><p>"Dinner later?" Hyojin asked, one eyebrow raised.<br/><br/>"Of course, but go ahead in case I’m late. My professor has some business so I don't know when I’ll be finished."<br/><br/>"Okay."</p><p>Hyojin's phone vibrated, he picked it up hastily while patting the younger shoulder casually. He closed the door in a hurry.</p><p>Rush hour started.</p><p>In fact Seungjun has no shift today, he should have just sleep at their rented house but then he has to go to meet professor for his journal. He was sipping his favourite black coffee when Changyoon came crashing the door, making Seungjun choke on his coffee and instantly shoot his laser eyes again.</p><p>"Oh. Sorry. I thought no one is here ..."</p><p>Changyoon put down his bag haphazardly and checked himself in the mirror, while muttered ‘I'm late... I’m late...’<br/><br/>"Eh, why are you here? Aren’t you free today?" Asked him as he grabbed Seungjun’s coffee and sipped it deliciously.</p><p>"Ahh... okay, now my mind is fresh. I’m looking good. Uh I'm ready. I’m looking fine, right?" he asked with trembling eyes.</p><p>"Oh, since you drank my coffee that contain my spit everything must be going smooth. Fighting!"</p><p>Changyoon didn't seem to care. Today he had a presentation and he came late. Even so, he still groomed himself nervously.</p><p>"Okay, hhhh ... I'm ready. I'm going, coffee prince… may your saliva bring me good luck."<br/><br/>"I'll treat you later so it must be successful."</p><p>"Well ..." the nervous ball waved half confidently half nervously before disappearing from the door.</p><p>Seungjun believes he can do it, it just that he naturally got nervous easily.</p><p>It made him remember the night the three of them last had a drink. Changyoon always got drunk first and started making speeches about his nervousness. Meanwhile, Hyojin always ended up cleaning all the mess they made. Seungjun never remember anything the next day but upon looking at Hyojin’s face he just knew he must treat the older for a meal.</p><p>Ah, he already felt impatient hoping today’s work will end fast. He can’t wait to tell something to Hyojin. Something he had kept to himself for such a long time</p><p><br/>+</p><p><br/>It was spring, five years ago.</p><p>Seungjun attended a welcoming party for new medical students on his campus. A boring drinking event that often becomes a place for the seniors to flirt with juniors. He was dead bored and had only been drinking his beer—almost his third now. He planned to just get drunk so he had an excuse to go home as soon as possible. He was about to finished his second bottle until he stopped midair as the sound of guitar and piano filled the room and started to mute the crowd in this stuffy place.</p><p>The senior emcee told everyone to be quiet and introduced a band that was about to perform. Golden Snow. He still clearly remembered the name of the band. He laughed at it that time because somehow the name reminded him of the golden fish.</p><p>He was drunk enough and his head nearly hit the table if only he hadn't heard that voice. The vocalist's voice. It was just the first line of the song and that voice already captivated him, either making him sober or more drunk. Unfortunately he couldn't see well as he sat quite far in the corner of the room and the vocalist himself was wearing a hat and glasses—his face is surely small that made it even harder to see what he’s look like.</p><p>Seungjun already remembered his voice, his soft yet emotional singing that managed to silence the noise in the crowded room.</p><p>Alcohol was it? that made his heart beating faster upon hearing the man's singing?</p><p>As if there was an electric shock that made his heart... sore?</p><p>At least that night the goddess of luck finally on his side—he managed to sneak into the restroom due to nausea, that's when he ran into the vocalist. Seungjun still couldn't see his face, but he saw the tattoo on his right wrist. Tattoo that he never knew for several years will continue to stick around him.</p><p>+</p><p><br/>Apparently Seungjun finished first. He waited while listening to the music through his airpods and stared at the snow that hadn't stopped falling since earlier. Somehow snow always reminded him of the spring five years ago. The first time he heard this song sung live.<br/><br/>"Oh! This?" Changyoon exclaimed when he heard the song with the airpods he stole.<br/><br/>"Oh? I think I know this song ... what song is this?" He attached one of the airpods to Hyojin's ear who was picking up the menu book.<br/><br/>Hyojin listened attentively and muttered a long ooh.<br/><br/>"It's been a long time since I heard this song. We used to sing it in the band. Don't you remember?"<br/><br/>"Ah ..." Changyoon took the airpods back and listened silently for a few seconds while his eyes rolled from side to side as if it helped him recalling his memories.<br/><br/>"Oh yeah, I remember! It was our earlier semester, that was spring… we played this song for our department welcoming party right? It's been such a long time already, huh."</p><p>Seungjun froze in thought. How can they bring out that topic with this kind of timing. But hey they didn’t even know him that time.</p><p>The two men who just arrived sat in front of him and soon busy flipping through the menu book. While Seungjoon rolled his eyes in annoyance and asked Changyoon to return his airpods with a laser gaze that even the older could feel without looking up. Changyoon grimaced as he returned the airpods with his tiny hands.<br/><br/>"Okay, are you ready to order?" asked Hyojin with a waitress mode.</p><p>"Udon—"<br/><br/>"Udon, bulgogi, ramen..." Changyoon cut Seungjun and ordered almost all the dish in the menu book.<br/><br/>"Changdol!" Hyojin closed the book before his friend finished mentioning all the menus.<br/><br/>"Why?? Ain’t Seungjunie said he would treat me with anything though?" Changyoon wore sad eyes.</p><p>Ah, shit... actually he had no problem treating the other but why did it have to be today? Why must it be when he wanted to be alone with Hyojin.<br/><br/>"Oh, really? You never said things like that to me, Lee Seung Jun?" Hyojin frowned.<br/><br/>"Ahh okay just order everything to your heart's content. I'll treat."</p><p>Seungjun gave up and his friends' eyes lit up. They eagerly ordered everything they want while he was still cursing inside, it felt like he would never be able to confess. It seemed he would never have a chance to tell Hyojin about that spring five years ago and why things were different from there.</p><p>They went silent for a while, devouring the food. Indeed hot food is the best in this cold weather.</p><p>"So how’s your presentation earlier, hyung?" asked Seungjun.<br/><br/>"Uh oh that ..." Changyoon buffered for a while before whining. "I messed up... ahhh I came here to forget it why you even reminded me..." He banged his head on the table. "Is it because of your spit coffee?"<br/><br/>"Hey hey the table will break!" Hyojin held Changyoon's head with his hands. He carressed the table as if it was worth more than his friend's head.<br/><br/>"At least this table has served delicious food. I can still treat your head later," he further explained.</p><p>Seungjun rolled his eyes again, then why would he treat the person who ruined his dinner plan with Hyojin.</p><p>It’s not the first time Changyoon had intefering his quality time with Hyojin. Even though it was actually him who sneaked first into the two’s circle of friends. Moreover, they are actually his senior—one level above, noted as 'seniors who often repeat courses'.<br/><br/>The lecturer often paired the three of them into a task or group project so that Seungjun as the class president could guide the two lost seniors on the right path. And eventually he succeeded although he didn't do much, it's just that by getting to know each other better and understanding further, they finally be close friends like this until now.</p><p>"Can I get 2 bottles of soju and 3 cans of beer?" Seungjun ordered liquors that needed for time like these. After all, tomorrow the two are off while Seungjun has the night shift.<br/><br/>"I don't..." Hyojin is not a good drinker.<br/><br/>"Not for you, though." Seungjun pursed his lips.<br/><br/>"Well, cheers!" the two gave a toast and drink nonstop while Hyojin could only watch nervously because in the end it’s always him the one who cleaned up all the mess.</p><p>"Hyung! You're not the only one who's pathetic here. You know, actually my consultation today not went well either. Also the other thing... yeah, but it's not a big deal, there’s still another time... another opportunity... It's okay if things don't go their way, right? ”Seungjun babbled out, the alcohol already made its way.</p><p>"Yes, Lee Seungjun, that’s why you’re our class president!"</p><p>Changyoon gave his thumbs-up and high-fived with Seungjun. While Hyojin could only let out a deep sigh, he lost his voice when these people were getting drunk. Soon Changyoon will raving about his nervous habits while Seungjun ...</p><p>Just thinking about it frustrated Hyojin. Then he took a shot. It would be fine after all, just one shot… that will be okay. At least that's what he thought.</p><p>+</p><p>Somehow the three of them got here.</p><p>What Hyojin remembered was the drunks shouting for round two. If he was still sane, of course he would refuse firmly and immediately took them home, but apparently that one shot of alcohol had affected him.</p><p>Fifth song already? They continued to sing their hearts out to relieve the stress that had been piling up. That made Hyojin miss the band even more, it's been a long time since they had a gig. Everything has changed since Seungjun unilaterally announced himself as their manager and started limiting the band's activities to once every two weeks. Even so, Hyojin was grateful that he and Changyoon could catch up on campus.</p><p>Ah, Lee Seungjun ... that person didn't want to call him 'hyung' even though they were a year apart and Hyojin is clearly his senior. This is all because one particular photo of them back in elementary school, turned out that they were in the same class once. Seungjun managed to find their photo somehow, sitting next to each other, holding hands in the class graduation photo.</p><p>From there, as they were also gotten close, Seungjun no longer called him 'hyung'. And it was really annoying, especially when the man drunk, he kept calling Hyojin’s name in a cute manner.</p><p>
  <em>Hyojin ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kim Hyojinnn...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyodinniee ...</em>
</p><p>Then Seungjun told him how happy he was to be able to call Hyojin by his name. How grateful he was with sparks of destiny that played out between them which began in the spring five years ago. When his heart pounded for the first time upon hearing the singing voice of a band vocalist. When that vocalist helped him who was about to pass out in the restroom because he was too nauseous. That tattoo... the tattoo that was hidden under the long sleeve shirt and wristband that Hyojin always wear. And how that man is very close but so far away to reach. How Seungjun always loses the opportunity to say all of this...</p><p>Except when he's drunk.</p><p>And Hyojin had heard it hundreds of times.</p><p>And how Lee Seungjun wanted to hear that man singing the song again for him.</p><p>Hyojin took another shot, his face was tomato red. He stepped forward, picked a song, and held the mic. The music started playing, brought them to that spring five years ago when Seungjun's chest was pounding for the first time.</p><p>Seungjun got up from his chair, he must be drunk he thought. He rubbed his eyes and tried to open his eyes wide.<br/><br/><em>Why is Hyojin five years ago in front of him now and singing this song</em>?</p><p>The closer he got, the more his heart racing. Hyojin's voice did not change, it was just as gentle, just as sweet, leaving a little bit of pain in his heart somehow.</p><p>When the song was over, they stared at each other. Seungjun noticed how red the older face was.</p><p>"You drink?" he asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"This is why I despise it." His head down in a timid manner to hide the redness on his face, definitely did something to Seungjun's stomach that felt like being squeezed.</p><p>"Ah, how come....” His heart was about to burst.</p><p>“Why are you so cute?"</p><p>Seungjun embraced Hyojin's small face with his long curled fingers until the man's lips were pursed. He then stole a kiss.</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>His first kiss.</p><p>Their first...</p><p>Hyojin couldn't help but froze, his eyes fluttering in disbelief.</p><p>"You hate it? Because I'm your friend.. because we are friends then ..."</p><p>Hyojin dropped the mic in his grasp causing a deafening ringing sound echoing in this soundproof room.</p><p>He placed his hand on the younger neck and slowly pulled his head closer to meet his lips again, returned the short kiss with a long deep kiss, as if releasing all the shackles that had been holding them back. Their lips pressed together, kissed each other, shared their breaths as if their souls could be plucked out and transferred to one another.</p><p>Seungjun smiled in between kisses and pulled away slowly, still holding onto Hyojin waist to be able to stand steady. The older looked at his face with the same gentle smile contrary to his heavy breathing. Hyojin tried to catch his breath and rested his face in the crook of Seungjun’s neck while the younger carressed his nape.</p><p>Seungjun then whispered something which made Hyojin’s red face even more blushing.</p><p>"We don't have much time left," he said. He breathed on the redish skin. Looking at the remaining hours of their karaoke hour on the screen.</p><p>"Then what do you want?" Hyojin asked nonchalantly.</p><p>"You..?"</p><p>That was neither an answer nor a question as the best response was through action. Seungjun’s hands wandered at Hyojin's shirt, pulling his collar up then back to meet with his lips once more. He kissed him until the older pressed against the wall. They parted their lips and let their hot breath melted with their tongue until they could taste the sweetness of alcohol and bitterness of caffeine. They continued to make out while walking towards the sofa where Changyoon had been sleeping all this time.</p><p>Changyoon, who had been sleeping in the corner of the room, was awakened with weird noises— which apparently got caught by the neglected mic. He opened his eyes in a shock and watched the scene before his eyes.</p><p>"Gosh, what kind of dream is this...  just go get a room already you know..."</p><p>Then he collapsed on the sofa again while the two love birds also collapsed next to him for completely different reasons.</p><p>The snow was still falling out there. The snow that almost golden glow, which gave off a warm feelings as well as a splash of embers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mainly inspired from that leaders vlive on winter when Seungjun gave the golden snow to Hyojin. And the man always keep it until now. This may or not get part 2 and maybe will get more complicated also will focus on the band :)<br/>Thanks for reading my writing is still meh, but please let me know if you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>